User blog:Battlefan237/The Ultimate Duel of the Multiverse:DIO vs. Alucard
Without further adieu,let's dive straight into this battle. Alucard Alucard, real name Vlad Tepes III, also known as Count Dracula, started his career by fighting the Ottomans, believing that God does not reward prayer, but instead wants mortals to show their faith visibly. However, when his army is defeated and he is about to be executed, Vlad, believing he has been abandoned by God, turns his back on the divine and became a vampire through unknown means. During his time as a vampire, the now Count Dracula, terrorized Transylvania before attempting to move to the United Kingdom in an attempt to expand his hunting grounds only to be defeated by a group of vampire hunters led by Dutch doctor Ambram van Helsing. Either by his own free will or by force, the Count became a servant of the Van Helsing family and their vampire hunting Helsing Organisation, who not only augmented his formidable abilities but also placed shackles on his power and renamed him Alucard. Thanks to the experiments performed on him by Hellsing Alucard posses a wide variety of enhanced vampiric abilities ranging from superhuman physicality and regeneration to hemokinesis. He also carries two duel pistols called Casull and Jackal into battle. Physiology= Alucard's vampirism gives him many advantages over a normal human.This grants him with the following assets. *'Superhuman Strength': Alucard is super strong. He has been seen going up barehanded against even some supernatural weapons and destroying them, such as Tubalcain's magic cards. Despite their armor, Alucard was able to disembowel and tear apart several swat team officers with one hand.The extent of his strength is unknown, though it appears to vary with the release state that he is in, as his black, jumpsuit clad form has significantly greater feats of strength and durability than his other forms.However,bear in mind that his strength is not unlimited and several characters/objects have been shown to be able to hold their own against his raw strength. *'Above-human Speed and Reflexes': Alucard is too fast for the human eye to follow, but many supernatural beings in the series, even the weak (by vampire's standard), artificial nazi vampire Luke Valentine can keep pace with him easily. Alexander Anderson, a regenerator, can also do this, matching him step for step and blow for blow in a fight. *'Enhanced Endurance': Alucard takes most damage without flinching or making a sound, quietly allowing the enemy to attack before retaliating tenfold. He can even attack after being torn asunder by bullets.He's been thrown through skyscrapers, bled excessively, and even Walter knows of no certain way to defeat him other than killing him again and again until he stays down. *'Enhanced Durability': Alucard appears to have the ability to harden the surface of his body to the point where, in a direct clash with one of Tubalcain Alhambra's playing cards, he was able to shred it apart without any difficulty despite the cards having been demonstrated to be able to cut a depleted uranium cannon shell in half. *'Regeneration': Alucard has the ability to perfectly and quickly recover from any physical injury. He has been torn to shreds by conventional weaponry and holy weaponry designed to kill his kind and has survived all of it. Holy weapons, while they do affect him more, are regenerated all the same if not as quickly. |-|Powers & Abilities & Equipment= * Hellsing Combat Pistol 'Jackal' : 'The Jackal is a massive pistol made especially for Alucard, and one of the most powerful handheld weapons in the Hellsing series. It has a length of 39cm (16 in), a weight of 16kg (35lbs), and a black gunmetal construction, and uses massive 13mm explosive rounds rubbed with Holy Water, allowing it to cause more damage to magical creatures such as ghouls and vampires. *'Soul Absorption: By draining a person of their blood, Alucard gains dominance over their souls and very forms. He also takes on whatever knowledge they possess, as he was able to find out about Nazi's secret vampire experiments by draining one of the Nazi agents' blood. These absorbed souls become Alucard's familiars and can serve Alucard in combats. *'Familiar Control': Alucard can summon forth anyone he's taking the soul of at will. However, he can only release few familiars at one time to help him combat or distract enemies. All of the familiars take on their original appearance, utilize their original skills and has peak-human endurance (like ghouls in Jojo's Bizarre Adventures). However, these ghouls are unintelligent and once a familiar gets killed , it will never reappear and be lost forever. *'Shapeshifting': Though form is of no particular importance to him, Alucard claims to be able to change into anything. He has changed into a girl, several bats, an amorphous darkness, has several "default" forms, and can assume the form of a hellhound. It is unknown if he can take the shape of inanimate objects such as tables or chairs. *'Daywalking': Other vampires operate in the dark, because of a presumed weakness to light. Alucard however seems to have no problem with sunlight, only complaining that being up during the day is exhausting. *'Hypnosis': Alucard has the ability to control minds, doing so on exclusively with humans. The afflicted human will enter a euphoric, stupor-like state and their eyes will glow red. They will be pliant to all of Alucard's designs, doing and speaking as he wills. This hypnotic link is established through direct eye-contact and does not waver, even when Alucard's attention is elsewhere. *'Supernatural Detection': The ability to sense supernatural activity. In The Dawn, a prequel to Hellsing, Alucard knew the captain was a werewolf the moment he saw him, and in the OVA, he could see the blessings on Father Anderson's bayonets as well as the holy barrier preventing their escape. *'The Dog : '''The dog, or Baskerville, is Alucard's favorite familiar. Its form varies, but it usually appears as a large dog with shaggy black fur, multiple red eyes, and a large, fang filled mouth. It typically emerges from either one of his arms, almost serving as some sort of extension for his selected limb. It can easily bite off limbs of an artificial vampire. However it's also relatively easy to kill compared to some human familiars. Inside its stomach lies an unconsumed Luke Valentine, who will burst out from its stomach and run for his life when the dog is killed....Horrible, isn't it ? *'Stage 0 Form : Only when all hopes are lost will Alucard be allowed to release this final form. By releasing this form, Alucard can appear in various forms,such as Vlad the Impaler dressed in knight costume or a young girl. This form is packed with his vampiric abilities such as superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes and vampire abilities such as blood-consuming, familiar controlling,etc,however Alucard himself is no longer unbeatable and can be killed in this form due to the release of all of his familiars. Alucard will also release all of his familiars, which will form an army of thousands of ghouls, consisted of all the souls absorbed by him throughout human history. The sheer number of the ghouls is so shocking that the ghoul army literally formed a tsunami of bodies in central London. Apart from the number, most of the ghouls in this army were professional soldiers from history's deadliest troops and armies. As recognized by Alexander Anderson, there were a whole battalion of Ottoman Janissaries and Wallachian guards. Taking a glance at the costumes and weapons of the familiars, it's also pretty easy to spot Redcoats, Hunnic Warriors and even German soldiers(possibly Waffen-SS). Many Nazi vampires and Millennium agents consumed by Alucard earlier in the show also appeared as his familiars. Most notable of them are Tubalcain Alhambra and Rip Van Winkle . Both of them have their unique and powerful skills that are still used by them even after being turned into familiars. Tubalcain uses a seemingly limitless collection of razor-sharp playing cards that were apparently magical in nature; they could cut through nearly anything (including flesh, stones,and a bullet), explode, shoot down helicopters and appear from thin air or other impossibly small hiding places. Even Alucard appeared to have great difficulty regenerating from damage inflicted by the cards, while Rip uses a long-barreled flintlock musketthat fires magic bullets which "punish all without distinction," tracking targets of their own accord, and piercing iron shields. However, these zombified people are not limitless and can be completely eliminated. If done properly, one can also avoid the huge waves of unintelligent ghouls by hiding from or surpassing them, going straight for Alucard. |-|Weakness= *'''Need for blood: Alucard will enter a dormant state if he goes too long without blood. It is unknown if he can be starved to death, as he goes decades without a drop of blood before a young Integra finds him. It is never made clear if this is unique to him or if all vampires can do this. *'Arrogance':Alucard is arrogant to the point that he at times misjudges the capabilities of his enemies, either overestimating them or underestimating them. *'Holy Objects':Very holy objects such as blessed weaponry can still hamper him or greatly annoy him, could have lost most of his power due to killing all his familiars except Schrodinger. He cannot cross water by himself. *'Desire to be slain by an enemy with humanity':He believes he should be slain in combat by a human (an enemy with humanity to be specific, considering father Anderson has already become a cyborg when he fights Alucard), and may hold back and accept his fate if challenged by one - conversely, he is disgusted by enemies that attempt to leave their humanity behind, stating that only a man can kill a monster. *'Loss of familiars':When not in final form,the more damage he takes, the more familiars he loses, and the weaker he gets.And when in his stage 0 form,because he releases all of his familiars,he becomes your typical tough but not invincible vampire. Dio Brando Born as the child of an abusive drunkard named Dario Brando, Dio Brando becomes the adopted brother of Jonathan Joestar by using the promise that George Joestar made to Dario years ago. Upon entering the Joestar estate after his father died, Dio wasted no time unequivocally making young Jonathan's life a living hell to take everything from him. But Dio underestimated Jonathan's retaliation for kissing his beloved Erina Peddleton, spending the next seven years feigning to be Jonathan's friend before enacting his plan to steal the Joestar fortune by poisoning George with the same poison he used to kill Dario. When Jonathan investigates the matter for proof, Dio plots to use an ancient South American stone mask to murder Jonathan. However, Dio learns the mask transforms the wearer into a vampire when exposed to blood, and uses it on himself when his scheme is exposed. Dio proceeds to start his subjugation of England in the small village of Knight's Lot, amassing sired followers to his cause. Jonathan is sought out by William Zeppeli, a master of an ancient martial art called Hamon which can kill Vampires, and he teaches Jonathan how to use this ability as Dio sends other vampires and zombies after him to kill him so he can take over the world. Jonathan seemingly kills him once more, but Dio's head survives. With the help of his servant Wang Chen, Dio attacks Jonathan on his honeymoon with Erina in an attempt to claim his enemy's body for his own. Despite having his throat fatally punctured by Dio, Jonathan is able to use Hamon one last time to overload the ship's engines with Dio apparently destroyed in the resulting explosion. After spending a century stuck in a coffin in that sunken ship at the bottom of the ocean and having fused his head to Jonathan Joestar's body, DIO was hauled up by fishermen in 1983 and immediately set about continuing his plans for ultimate power. Physiology= Dio's vampirism gives him many advantages over a normal human. Dio possesses superhuman strength and he is able to punch through brick walls and lift and drop a road roller from a great height as well as having a finger pressure of 325kg/cm2. Dio also possesses superhuman agility in his vampire form being able to leap 13 foot in the air and casually hang from the ceiling and walls. Furthermore Dio has a high regeneration factor and can survive being cleaved in half and having various body parts cut off and can reattach missing limbs or control them independently. *'Superhuman Strength': Dio attains massive strength as a Vampire, allowing him feats such as forcibly walking on walls and single-handedly deflecting attacks such as Hierophant Green's Emerald Splash (volleys of substantially-sized emeralds flying at almost bullet speed). After absorbing Joseph's blood he is powerful enough to pick up and drop a steamroller on Jotaro. *'Superhuman Speed:' Dio also possesses superhuman speed and agility. At one point he was described by Speedwagon being faster than a cheetah. *'Superhuman Senses:' Demonstrated when placing his head on the ground to hear Jotaro's heartbeat, despite being a few meters away, Dio appears to have senses beyond human level. *Regeneration: Dio can regenerate his body faster than fire can consume it. His incredible vitality is maintained by consuming human beings (or their blood), which he commonly does by piercing them with his fingers. Like all JoJo Vampires, Dio sucks blood through tentacles in his fingers and has been seen at least once drinking blood from an unnamed girl. His body is able to live even after having vital body parts amputated and he can also control his detached body parts. The extent of Dio's own survivability is demonstrated when he could continue as just a head. * Resurrection : '''Dio Brando can resurrect others by injecting his own blood into other people's dead bodies. Whoever gets resurrected will retain his/her memories and get turned into a low-level vampire that possesses basic vampire physiology such as superhuman strength, endurance, agility, as well as thirst for blood and allergy to sunlight exposure. * '''Minion Creation: Dio has a variety of ways to create his own undead soldiers to do his bidding. The most prominent way is through use of spores created through Dio's hair which burrow their way into a living person and allows Dio to control them like a puppet. Dio can also create zombies by draining a living person's blood and create fellow vampires by giving them his own blood. Finally Dio can fuse different species of animals together to create an inhuman hybrid and can even fuse himself with living beings and take control of them. Fusion: Dio possesses the ability to graft the body parts of different beings together, using this to create half-man half-beast pets. Dio later used this ability to graft his head onto Jonathan's body. *'Flesh Buds':Dio is able manipulate his hair to create parasites that he can insert into a human's head. The Flesh Bud will pierce through the skull into the part of the brain, making the afflicted compliant to Dio's charisma. As explained by Joseph, the parasite will gradually eat the inflicted's brain. If someone tries to take out the spore, which can prove fatal if it's not carefully removed, the Flesh Bud will sprout tentacles in an attempt to invade the intruder's brain. If the vampire wants, he can give permission to someone to activate the spore's tentacles anytime he wants if close to it. The spores possess another effect in case DIO himself ever dies. According to Keicho Nijimura, his father who was implanted by the spore underwent a mutation into a greenish animalistic form by having DIO's cells inside his body. Presumably, this is a side effect that the rest of the surviving Stand Users that DIO had implanted his spores inside of would suffer from. Questionable powers DIO has only used these powers for a short period of time in Part 1,and hundreds of years later in Part 3 which is the time when this battle is set in,Dio never demonstrates these powers. *'Hypnosis': This ability was used twice on Jack the Ripper (anime only) and Poco, respectively. In the case of the former, Dio hypnotized Jack to convince him to join as a servant, allowing Dio to drain his blood and turn him into a zombie. Poco was manipulated to lure Jonathan into a trap, though his consciousness returned after being subjected to Jonathan's Ripple. *'Healing': Dio also seems to possess the ability to heal other people's wounds as he was able to completely cure Pucci's wounded foot by simply touching it. However, the origins of this power remain unknown. * Space Ripper Stingy-eyes :Dio is able to pressurise liquid in his eyeballs and then create small openings in his pupils, eventually creating two fluid jets which are powerful enough to slice through stone. *'Vaporisation Freezing Technique : '''Dio can willingly freeze his own body parts and transfer this over to other people or objects to freeze them in place. Dio can also freeze the blood of a Hamon user to prevent them from using Hamon against him. |-|Powers & Abilities & Equipment= '''The World' If you don't know what is a stand and how it might work,check it out here. Dio's stand 'The World' takes on the appearance of a golden muscular humanoid the World grants DIO even further enhancements to his already impressive physical abilities. *'Super Strength/Senses/Speed/Precision':The World possesses phenomenal strength, senses, and incredible speed, being able to easily punch through or tear apart humans. DIO claims that The World is even stronger and faster than Star Platinum since it bested the latter in a clash of rapid punches between the two.However, it is unclear if this is an aspect of DIO's vampiric nature or simply having greater experience with his Stand. Its main offence is generally characterized by a flurry of speedy punches and the occasional kick. *'Time Stop':The World's signature power is its ability to stop time, allowing only itself, DIO and anyone with the same power, to act within the duration of stopped time.In the stopped time, DIO can move his own body freely along with any object he touches that he wishes to move, allowing him to strike his defenseless enemies, move to a superior position, and toy with his victims. All force applied by DIO during the time stop continues to exist after the time stop. This is seen when the objects that DIO throws can momentarily move during the stopped time before grinding to a halt. A flurry of thrown knives could fly for several meters before stopping near Jotaro.Another unique feature of the time stop is how DIO can seemingly float in stopped time. Since no forces other than the time stopper's exist during a time stop, there is no force of gravity, allowing DIO to move freely in space as he wishes, with the help of his stand.It is notable that DIO needs to consciously activate Time Stop, which means that surprise attacks can prevent him from stopping time.Because of DIO's weakened state during Part 3, this ability initially only works for up to 5 seconds in DIO's frame of reference before time flows again.However, thanks to DIO's immortality, the duration of stopped time increases as DIO becomes more accustomed to The World and the scar around his neck heals, reaching a maximum of nine seconds towards the end of Part 3.However, had he not died, the period during for which DIO could have stopped time would have continued to grow, seemingly indefinitely. * Throwing Knives: 'Yep, Dio Brando, a powerful vampire with the ability to stop the time, sometimes relies on throwing knives to attack his opponents. *'Road Roller: 'Dio Brando possesses the strange ability of mysteriously picking up a road roller out of literal nowhere and throwing it at his opponents, causing massive health damage and inflicting severe psychological trauma upon his foes. *Minions:A few of DIO's most loyal subordinates will be present in this battle. Their info are listed in the tab below.The three minions used here are selected because they're all super loyal to their leader DIO,absolutely willing to die for him.Based on the original series,it can be deduced thatthey obviously serves as a high-ranking member of DIO's organization (Pet Shop as DIO's pet,Enya as his mentor and top adviser,Vanilla Ice as his last line of defense),making them even more suitable for this match. |-|Weakness= *'Sunlight:Dio,like most vampires,can be damaged by sunlight. *'Arrogance':While probably not as arrogant as Alucard,Dio is still known to be an arrogant douchebag. *'Brain Damage':Heavy damage to his brain can decrease his ability of thinking and increase his insanity.Before Polnareff stabs his brain in the final battle in Part 3,Dio is able to stay calm and calculative,dominating the arena.However after being stabbed he becomes extremely irritable and unstable,making countless irrational decisions such as looking for a road roller to crush Jotaro when he has adequate time to kill Jotaro and posing/dropping memetic lines for absolutely no reasons in the middle of the fight. DIO's minions Vanilla Ice= Vanilla Ice is an antagonist featured in part 3.Hee is the last Vampire created by DIO and one of the penultimate Stand Users the Joestar group faces upon infiltrating DIO's HQ. After the group is split up, he is sent to take out the team consisting of Avdol, Jean Pierre Polnareff, and Iggy.With his ridiculously powerful stand he managed to kill both Avdol and Iggy while severely wounding Polnareff before getting defeated by Polnareff. Stand:Cream Cream appears as an exceptionally tall, skull-faced humanoid monster with a mask akin to an executioner's cowl. Two protruding horns are also visible on the mask, and much like Atum and The World, has heart shaped motifs on its body. When using its ability, Cream takes the form of a moving sphere of emptiness that cuts its way through any objects or people it passes through.It is a fairly powerful short-ranged Stand, able to perform feats such as decapitation with a mere chop to the neck.However, its true power lies in its unique void ability that makes it the single most dangerous Stand of Stardust Crusaders. *'Void':Cream is able to become a portal to a void-like dimension, which Vanilla Ice mainly uses to disintegrate everything in its path and hide in.The real portal is situated in Cream's mouth, so its modus operandi is to devour itself and its user to become a ball-shaped floating portal.Because Cream functions as a portal that indiscriminately transports matter to another dimension, it has incredible offensive power because it can effectively disintegrate everything and cut clean through them. Only Vanilla Ice is shown to be unharmed when inside the void dimension and can also undo Cream's self-devouring if needed.When entering its void state, Cream is invulnerable and almost undetectable as it exists in another dimension: it cannot be seen, heard, or even smelled by Iggy.However, becoming a sphere has one major drawback. Although it is invisible, Vanilla Ice is also blind to his surroundings and must regularly take a peek, leaving himself briefly vulnerable to attack. Other Abilities *'Vampire Physiology':Vanilla Ice has been turned into a vampire by Dio. Therefore he possesses superhuman strength,endurance,durability,regeneration,speed,agility,combat skills reflexes and other basic features similar to Dio's physiology.However,this also leaves him vulnerable to sunlight and brain damage. |-|Enya the Hag= Enya is a devout follower of DIO and one of his closest confidantes. Enya was the person to awaken DIO's Stand after acquiring the Bow and Arrow and was also the mother of another one of DIO's henchmen, J. Geil. Sending out various Stand users in an attempt to stop the Joestar Group reaching Egypt she would eventually confront the group herself in Pakistan after J. Geil was killed by Polnareff. Defeated by Jotaro and captured, DIO dispatched another Stand users to trigger the flesh bud in her brain to kill her before she could reveal the secret of his Stand. Stand: Justice Justice is a fog based Stand.It takes the form of fog covering a village-size area with its core shaped like a skull with skeleton.It has the following abilities. *'Body Control':It's main power is the ability to control the bodies of others through an open wound. When someone is wounded on any part of their body the victims blood will be absorbed into the fog and turned into a perfectly clean round hole allowing Justice to control the associated body part. It can make these parts move as it wishes being able to move and throw people about or force the victim to harm themselves. Enya facilitates this either by using a sharp pair of scissors to pierce the victim or having one of her zombies cause a wound on the target. Justice can control as many people as it wants and Enya makes uses of nearby graveyards in order to build up a small army of corpses to attack her target. *'Illusion Creation':Justice also has a secondary power of illusions. Enya has been shown creating a city illusion over a graveyard, disguising hazardous objects as vehicles and disguising the skeletons of corpses she has resurrected as normal humans, albeit with deformed features and holes all over their body. Also as Justice is a fog based Stand it makes it impossible to harm directly as any attacks merely pass through it. Other weapons *'Various improvised weapons':Enya uses a set of improvised weapons to inflict wounds, most notably a pair of scissors.She also used her cane to bash a cat at one point in the series. |-|Pet Shop= Pet Shop is a Falcon and the guardian of DIO's mansion in Egypt. Pet Shop carries out it's duty with ruthless efficiency and will kill anybody who attempts to enter the mansion even if they are animals or children. Pet Shop is encountered by Iggy by pure coincidence as he wanders around Cairo, initially ignoring him until he attempted to save a child Pet Shop was about to kill. Pet Shop then relentlessly pursued Iggy even following him into the sewers and underwater in order to eliminate him. Pet Shop was ultimately killed after Iggy clamped down on his beak while he was attempting to shoot an ice shard, causing his head to explode. Stand: Horus Horus is the Stand of Pet Shop bound to ice appearing in Stardust Crusaders.Horus rarely appears in its true form, spending most of its time bound directly to Pet Shop's body. When it does manifest separate from its master, it appears as a large, skeletal creature with the head of a pterosaur. Naturally its main abilities are related to ice. *'Cryokinesis':Horus gives its master the ability to generate ice in large quantity and at a rapid rate.Pet Shop uses the ice in various ways to fight.Horus is so powerful it can generate blocks of ice large enough to crush a car and make the temperature around it drop noticeably despite the hot and dry atmosphere of Egypt. In a humid environment, its real potential is unleashed and the cryokinesis is even more efficient.This power is often used offensively to create icicles that can be thrown with incredible force toward a target, acting like missiles.The ice is usually generated a decent distance away from Pet Shop but it can also generate shards in his own beak as a close-range attack.Horus's ice can also be used to create blocks or walls to restrict enemy movement, as well as simply freezing everything around itself to trap a target.It can also be used to freeze over Pet Shop's wounds, preventing them from bleeding out.Pet Shop is also shown to generate ice on his talons to presumably augment their dangerousness. Other Powers *'Falcon Physiology':Pet Shop himself also possesses many of the talents of a normal falcon such as incredible eyesight, supersonic diving speeds and of course flight. Pet Shop also has a wickedly sharp beak and talons which it can coat in ice to make even deadlier. He is also implied to be much more intelligent than a normal bird able to identify even non-apparent threats to DIO's mansion, such as a beggar taking pictures to show to the Joestar Group. *'High Intelligence':Despite being a bird,Pet Shop is highly intelligent,at least on par with or above other animal stand users.He is a skilled combat tactician and can formulate plans to defeat his enemies. X-factors Experience= *Alucard has been active in fighting and killing since his days as Vlad the Impaler.During all these years he fought a large variety of foes,ranging from normal humans,vampire hunters,armed forces,Vatican crusaders,artificial vampires,other vampire,etc.Most notably the famous Van Hellsing (who he lost to),Alexander Anderson (he won),Walter and various Nazi vampires. *Dio Brando has only been active since the 1880s.And after he got defeated in Part 1,he went into a hundred-year-long slumber at the bottom of the ocean during which he did nothing notable.It has only been no more than a few years since he got fished up by random people and gained a stand. |-|Intelligence= *Alucard is intelligent and is shown employing strategy on a couple of occasions to win the fight (which he does) instead of relying on brute power, such as when he used shadow duplicates to distract Tubalcain (who is also cunning and manipulative himself, having manipulated the local police into doing his bidding on the promise of immortality) in which he quickly bested him, and illusions mixed with Luke Valentine to trick Walter, through which Alucard was easily able to best him. Technically has the willpower and knowledge of millions of men. Was also an evil dictator once.However due to his arrogance he tends to relies on brute power in most cases and usually takes brute force as a first approach. *Dio is highly intelligent, displaying cunning and perceptiveness as well as imagination repeatedly.As a child and teenager, Dio Brando managed to achieve academic excellence with ease, having planned to graduate from university as a top law student.Otherwise Dio is a cunning villain and proficient tactician in combat.pon his return from the bottom of the ocean, DIO built in six years a powerful criminal empire spanning over several continents and which brought him many riches,recruiting other highly intelligent/powerful people (such as Pucci,Enya,Vanilla Ice,etc) under his wings with his skills and charisma.In a fight, Dio is particularly cunning and perceptive, his ruthlessness making him able to exploit dishonorable and downright inhuman tactics to get ahead, such as leading his enemies into a trap, using hapless civilians as projectiles and sources of energy, or plain sneak attacks. Dio has the habit of analyzing his opponents and determine quickly a counter to their strengths, such as freezing blood in order to stop the flow of the Ripple, or forcing Jotaro's bluff by throwing multiple knives from all direction so that he's forced to act during the stopped time.Dio also constantly seeks to improve himself and meticulously studies his abilities to make the most of them. As such, he developed a freezing power akin to the Pillar Men's Modes in just a month, and in six years, discovered enough about Stands to be able to fuse several together with souls in order to create the ultimate Stand. Arguably his most successful move, Dio experimented on how his vampiric powers allowed him to fuse two organisms together, and used that knowledge to steal Jonathan's body.Dio has also become a natural philosopher, arguing about the human condition with multiple people such as Enya and Pucci. |-|Brutality= While both vampires have no qualms about killing,Alucard has to ask for permission from integra to unleash ultra-violence on third parties in missions or boost his powers by releasing stages.On the other hand,Dio is Dio and he can do whatever he wants. |-|Arrogance= Both are incredibly arrogant and self-centered.However,Dio's arrogance only leads to him trashtalking about everyone he fights,while Alucard's arrogance affects his combat efficiency - he tends to take a laid-back,casual approach in fights against opponents he deem less powerful and at times underestimate opponents/misjudges situations due to his arrogance. Battle Alucard is sent to Cairo to investigate the source of paranormal,vampire-related anomalies in the city. Set before Alucard gains the Schrodinger's powers and sometime before the Stardust Crusaders enters Egypt.Alucard can't see the World because only stand user can see stands. Alucard knows some vampires are operating in the city but isn't aware of their identities and powers.Dio knows someone that isn't from SPW foundation or Joestar Group is in the city investigating him,but he isn't aware of his abilities. Alucard can see stands because he himself is a magical creatures. Whoever dies first or retreats first will win this fight. Category:Blog posts